The Reason Why
by Liayso
Summary: We find out the reason why Sara wanted to become a doctor. Sara!Kid Fic


Title: The Reason Why  
Characters: Sara  
Rating: G  
Summary: We find out why Sara wanted to become a doctor.  
Author's Notes: We know nothing about Sara's mother, right? Well, I'm assuming that she died when Sara was really little. So yes, this is a Kid!Sara fic. Please leave some feed back! I want to improve as a writer.

* * *

Little Sara could not take her eyes off the bouquet of flowers sitting in a glass vase on the little table in her mother's hospital room. They were dried up, still retaining some of their color, but the top of the stems bent and it looked as if the dried up buds were drooping down to their deaths.

"Sara," her mother called out to her from where she sat on her hospital bed, "what are you looking at?"

"Your flowers," Sara said, "they're dying."

_Just like you, Mom._

"I know." Mrs. Tancredi gave her two daughters, Rose and Sara, a weak bittersweet smile. "It's been a week since I got them from your father. I'll have to ask the nurse to throw them out for me."

Little Sara looked from her mother back to the flowers. Her mother noticed the melancholy coming from her two daughters.

"Come here you two."

Older sister and younger sister took a few steps up to her bedside and Mrs. Tancredi wrapped her pale arms around them, pulling them into a hug.

"I know it's hard for the two of you right now, but you girls have to be strong okay?"

Sara sniffled a bit. She was only a kid. How strong could she be?

There was a knock at the door and all three girls looked up to see the doctor step into the room.

"Sorry for interrupting," he began, "but it's time for your checkup, Mrs. Tancredi."

"Okay." She reluctantly let got of her two daughters, afraid that she would never see them or hold them again. They felt the same way.

Rose gave her mother a weak smile. "We'll come back to visit tomorrow, Mom." She took a hold of Sara's little hand. "C'mon Sara, let's go. Bye Mom!"

Sara waved goodbye as well and the two began walking down the brightly lit hall of the hospital.

"Rose," little Sara asked her big sister, "what's wrong with mommy?"

"She's sick, Sara. She has cancer."

"What's cancer?"

"It's a really bad sickness."

"Is she going to get better?"

Rose remained silent.

"The doctor will fix her, right Rose?"

"I don't know," Rose replied, "it's hard."

"But that's what doctors do! They help people! Why can't he help Mommy?"

"Sara!" Rose stopped walking. She softly grabbed her little sister's shoulders. "Can we not talk about this right now? Please?"

Sara looked up into her big sister's eyes. They were watering with tears. Not wanting to make her big sister cry, Sara became quiet. The two of them continued to walk down the hall towards the elevator.

"Rose," Sara began as Rose pushed the down button on the elevator, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Sara." The doors opened and they stepped inside. Rose looked down at her younger sister and put on a smile. "How about we grab a bite to eat from the cafeteria before we head home? How does that sound?"

Sara returned her smile. "Sounds good."

They rode the elevator down to the cafeteria. Rose began to head to the main counter.

"Go sit down and I'll go grab us some food, okay?"

Sara nodded her red head in understanding and began to walk to the tables. The cafeteria was nearly empty, save for a couple of nurses chatting in the corner and a little boy sitting by his self at a table, coloring. Not wanting to sit by herself, Sara walked up to the little boy drawing a picture with crayola crayons.

"Hi," Sara said meekly, "can I sit here?"

The boy looked up from his drawing and nodded his head. Sara sat across from him. She watched the boy color a picture of an angel.

"That's really pretty. You're really good at drawing." Sara said with a small smile.

The boy smiled back. "Thanks. It's for my mom."

Sara nodded. She looked down at the white table they sat at. Nervously she asked, "Is your mommy sick?"

The little boy's smile faded away. He looked down at his drawing and quietly said, "Yeah."

"My mommy's sick too. The doctor can't help her." Sara looked up at the boy. "Is it the same for your mommy?"

He nodded.

"I don't get it." Sara began. "Doctors are supposed to help people get better, right? So why can't they help our mommies get better?"

The little boy remained silent. He didn't know the answer to that question either.

Sara looked back down at the table. "You know what?" She looked back up to stare him in the eye. "I'm gonna be a doctor when I grow up. I'll help everyone that's sick or hurt and I'll make them get better. That way, little kids like you and me don't have to worry about their mommies or anyone else that they love."

The little boy smiled at the red headed girl in pig-tails. "I bet you'll make a good doctor."

Sara grinned at him. "Thanks!"

"Sara!"

Sara looked in the direction her name was called and saw her sister motioning her to come. She had a bag of food in her hand.

"Well, I got to go." Sara stood up from the table. "It was nice talking to you..." She trailed off, realizing that she didn't even know this boy's name.

"Michael, my name is Michael," the little boy said.

"Well it was nice talking to you, Michael. My name is Sara." Sara held out her hand and he shook it. "Bye!" She waved to him as she jogged up to her sister.

Michael grinned at the little girl walking away. He turned back to his drawing and began coloring the angel's hair with the red crayon.


End file.
